


My words bleed on paper (Sakuatsu fanfic)

by Chiyoka_Writes



Category: Atsumu Miya - Fandom, Haikyuu!!, SakuAtsu - Fandom, Sakusa Kiyoomi - Fandom, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Black Jackals, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Haikyuu - Freeform, Happy Ending, I just want them to fall in love, Japanese Men’s National Volleyball Team (Haikyuu!!), Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, POV Alternating, POV Miya Atsumu, POV Outsider, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, SakuAtsu, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings, Smut, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, soft atsumu miya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyoka_Writes/pseuds/Chiyoka_Writes
Summary: Once the door had clicked back into place, Sakusa quickly gripped the notebook and began to torture the lined pages with the words and tears he decorated it with.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, sakuatsu - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68
Collections: SakuAtsu Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Little angst, but mainly fluff for those who wanted a cute but shy confession between the two.

He had came to the odd realization, his feelings for the rusted-blonde on his team. Sakusa Kiyoomi wasn’t one to dwell in emotional relationships, much less the romantic kind. So when Sakusa’s seeping jealousy grew inch by inch with the amount of fan letters Atsumu received, Sakusa had no choice but to release these feelings some way. It’s why he’s pacing around a stationary store, picking out a couple black, gel pens and one blue coloured notebook. He had decided the best way to rid himself of these intrusive thoughts was to let them bleed on pieces of washed out paper.

Weeks had went by with Sakusa writing down little things about Atsumu, which he liked, and poems or letters that took entire pages to fully describe the complexity of his admiration for Atsumu. Of course, he had never shared this notebook with anyone. Quick to tuck it away when someone came near, Sakusa kept the notebook on him at all times to ensure it’s continents be safe. 

The notebook had become so riddled with letters, poems, small aspects which he liked of Atsumu and other tiny things that Sakusa ended up needing to create an index, in case he ever decided to continue from a previous thought, which he either abandoned due to a lack of vocabulary, or tucked away in a panic before he could finish. 

The pink tabs that lightly littered the notebook indicated where letters bleed and waited patiently to be read. Green tabs indicated small poems, terribly written at most, but conveyed a sense of love that simple letters could never capture. Blue tabs, which took up most of the surroundings of the notebook, indicated small reminders or aspects in which Sakusa particularly enjoyed when being with Atsumu or admiring him. Sakusa smiled at himself, as he held the notebook in front of himself, loosely flipping through the pages and seeing small scribbles, which covered out old words and were replaced with more flowery ones. Each day meant a new poem, letter, or thing was added to the notebook. Each day that meant the notebook grew more immense and filled with passionate love. It gave Sakusa a sense of comfort, but also a way to vent about his immense feelings for a man who will never return them. 

On the last day of the notebook, all of the MSBY Black Jackals received tremendous news, as Hinata would likely say, from none other than Miya Atsumu himself.  
“Well ladies,” he stated, looking around the locker room, holding eye contact with each one, which ultimately made Sakusa flush. “Guess who has a date coming up? You guessed it, me!” Atsumu received high-fives from around the room. Everyone was congratulating him, except Sakusa. Sakusa peeked at the notebook, which laid inside his bag and thought of the last page, still blank, and finally what should be contained on that page came to mind. Unbeknownst to him, everyone had eyes on Sakusa. 

“No congrats, man?” Atsumu teased, “What? You mad that you can’t score a date? Awe, is the emotionless twink jealous?”  
Sakusa simply huffed at the remark and shot Atsumu a tight-lipped grin before continuing to put on his practice clothes. Hinata came and sat down beside him, as Bokuto clapped Atsumu on the back and lead him outside the changing room, hollering along as the two left. Hinata looked Sakusa up and down, leaning in closer than usual. 

“Something wrong?” He mumbled out, not wanting to possibly agitate his friend and courtmate. Sakusa shook his head ‘no’ and spoke simply, “Nothings wrong, but I want a couple minutes to myself so start without me.” Hinata’s lips and nose crunched up, giving off a displeased look. Before finally settling, Hinata got up from his spot and only turned to glance over his shoulder at Sakusa once he made it to the exit. Hinata let out a huff before turning the corner and running towards their gym for practice. 

Once the door had clicked back into place, Sakusa quickly gripped the notebook and began to torture the lined pages with the words and tears he decorated it with. 

Practice had been over for a couple hours, Atsumu returned home and quickly bathed. Although he enjoyed the feeling of working his muscles endlessly, the stickiness which came with that made him gag to himself. He sighed as he flopped onto his bed, his gym bag beside him. He began rummaging through it, until his fingers slipped over an unfamiliar surface. He groped the object a little more, until realizing it was a book inside his bag. He pulled it out curiously, looking at the cover of the blue notebook, which now sat on his thigh. He looked at the colourful tabs which lined the brim of the notebook. Peering inside, he saw each page filled with words of adoration, love and tranquility. Atsumu decided to flip to the front, thinking a fangirl somehow slipped it in and left her number there; however, there was no number to be found. Only an index, which indicated the meaning to each colour, and a title which read, “Emotion(al/less) Words for Miya Atsumu.” 

Dumbfounded by the book, Atsumu tossed it to his pillow to read later that night. He sighed and pondered on who could it be from, and why with so much dedication? Every page was filled. 

A couple days had passed since Atsumu had found the book in his bag, he had read several letters since then. All containing various, extravagant ways of voicing the writers love for him. His heart felt touched, each letter felt personal and close, as if Atsumu knew them on a personal level. Atsumu easily became flattered upon reading any of the blue tabs. They contained endless jot notes of things which the writer found fascinating about Atsumu. Like how the writer “enjoys when he crinkles up his nose out of irritation of a poor set.” or how “Atsumu’s hands are slightly bigger than mine, but the way that they look as if they’ve been sculpted by God, himself, makes me envious but praying I’ll get to hold them one day.” 

The same evening, which Atsumu’s date had been planned for, he couldn’t stop making a list of possible secret admirers of his. Of course, they had to be close. How else would they know that “Atsumu, apparently, really likes the colour green for his boxers. It’s the fourth time this week.” Atsumu had grown fawn of the small flatteries in the notebook, but he fell in love with the complexity in which each letter and poem had been thought out. His mind had remained clouded for the majority of his wait until his date arrived, and it had gotten so intense that he decided to shoot Kita a quick text.

“Hey, Kita. I don’t know what to do. I received this notebook filled with love letters and poems. And I think I might be falling. Idk what to do, but ttyl about this, k?” 

During the date, his phone buzzed twice, separated by a couple minutes, indicating Kita’s response, which did not put Atsumu anymore at ease. He became desperate to know what Kita thought, and he excused himself to the bathroom to take a quick peak.

“Atsumu, you shouldn’t let high school love letters distract you from doing your best.”

Atsumu sighed, expecting nothing less from his former-captain, but when his eyes grazed over the continents of the second message. Eyes nearly jumped out of his sockets.

“But I believe that if you are truly falling for this person, they’ll present themselves in a new light to you soon. Don’t give up on love, Atsu.” 

Months had passed since that interaction, and Atsumu was getting scarily close to the end of the notebook. He hadn’t noticed any change in his feelings for anyone around him. When asking Osamu if it was some cruel prank, Osamu took the notebook, lightly flipped the pages and tossed it back. 

“You think I’d waste my time writing all that for a prank?” He scoffed and shoved an onigiri down Atsumu’s pipe before he could retort. He looked down at the notebook again and sighed, shoving it into his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Atsumu made his way to the practice gym. As he strode to his destination, his phone vibrated. Atsumu peered down at the notification, sighing over the fact that it was from the MSBY group chat.

Bokuto: heY hEY HEY! Is everyone on their way? I came kinda early;-;

Hinata: I’ll be there in five. Dw Bokuto-san!

Sakusa: I’m just turning the corner. I’ll be there in a second. 

Me: Almost there—- uh, I also have a question for all of you when I get there.

Hinata: Ooo~ scary, Atsumu-san!  
_*Sakusa and Bokuto liked a message*_

Bokuto: C’mon then and hurry that dumpster truck, Atsu-kun!

The Miya let out a breathe and began to jog at an even pace. Upon his arrival, he was tackled down by Hinata, who was nearly followed by Bokuto. 

“Hey, what gives?” Atsumu inquires, brushing off his jacket and staring at the two hyper-energetic boys.  
“You have a question for us, right? Come on! Spit it out!” The two boys practically say in unison. Some days, like today, it freaked Atsumu out with how lively these two could get. Atsumu glanced up from the balls of sun, only to be met by the piercing gave of Sakusa on the other end of the hall. He stood there, hands in his pockets, looking rather nervous for a practice session between the four of them. He noticed Sakusa fiddle with his feet, before turning on his heel while mumbling under his breathe, and turning away. Suddenly, words from a letter engulfed his mind and silenced the place around him.

_“I just can’t seem to look him in the eyes now-a-days. He brings me so much joy just by being a few meters away from me.”_

Atsumu’s heart quickened, as he ignored the two in front of him and walked over to the change room, following Sakusa’s steps. With Hinata and Bokuto hot on his tail. It wasn’t particularly as sneaky as Atsumu was hoping, but Sakusa ended up cornering himself in the change room and before long Hinata was shooting questions again. 

“So, what is it, Atsu-san?” Hinata was practically vibrating with excitement. No one had ever seen the shrimp this particularly excited, unless it was with a game against Kageyama Tobio. Atsumu shot him a quick, tightly lipped smile, and Hinata paused his movements only temporarily.

“I received this notebook a few months ago.” Atsumu stated, holding up the book for everyone to see. Keeping a clean eye on Sakusa, who didn’t show much interest at all. “I haven’t figured out who wrote it for me, but it’s filled to the brim with love letters and other things. And I—-“ Atsumu paused, watching as Sakusa winced, as Sakusa observed Atsumu flipping through the pages. Atsumu shut the notebook again, watching Sakusa’s body relax and something almost snapped in place with his thoughts. Hinata was quickly on his feet again. Bokuto along side him. They both began trying to reach for the notebook as Atsumu held it high out of reach, keeping Bokuto back with his leg. 

“Come on! Let us see it, let us see it!” They practically screamed, wanting to know all the cute things that Atsumu has been reading, which evidentially put him in a better mood each day. It was one of the things Bokuto and Hinata had noticed on their own. Atsumu had been a lot happier for the past couple of months, but a stump has definitely come around now. 

Atsumu looked shyly between the two boys and brought the notebook close to his chest. He practically hissed at them, which earned a sarcastic snort from Sakusa, who still remained in his corner. Atsumu opened the book to the second last page, the page in which he left off on and scanned it quickly. There weren’t any signs on who could of written this and finally the reason why he was telling them about this came back. 

“I want to know who wrote this book, but I haven’t gotten a clue.” Atsumu admitted. He glanced between Bokuto and Hinata, whos eyes continued to be brimmed with excitement. “And... well, the reason I want to figure it out is because I’d like to take them out.” There was a pause, before the room had erupted again with Bokuto’s laughter and Hinata’s joyous screams of delight. They both began clapping Atsumu on the shoulder and no one noticed the way Sakusa had straighten up at the statement. 

_“Wait— is Atsumu being serious?”_

And within those split seconds of everyone else’s joys, Sakusa’s mind crippled with doubt. _Atsumu wouldn’t want to take the person out, if only he knew who it was._

Sakusa was finally snapped out of his thoughts when he overheard the chanting of Bokuto and Hinata, practically screaming **“read it, read it, rEAD IT NOW!”**

Atsumu looked between the two, his hands up in self-defence, before he sighed and opened the notebook to the last page. He looked down at the first word and began to read the small passage with were decorated with scribbled out sentences and comments from the past.

_~~Dear Miya Atsumu~~  
Dear Atsu-kun,  
As we can both see, this is the last page of the notebook, hopefully the last day in which that I am in love with you.  
~~I hope your date will go well, whenever it is.~~  
I hope that you enjoyed this compilation of my heart bleeding on paper. You’ve made me fallen with every small sentence in this notebook ~~which I hope doesn’t freak you out.~~ As you can see, I am madly in love with you, and maybe you’ll actually take the time to read every small poem, jot-note or letter in here. Maybe you’ll make fun of me once you’ve flipped to this page, but I honestly wouldn’t have asked for someone better to have fallen in love with.  
I don’t know if, by the time you’ve read this entire thing, that I’ll still be in love with you. Hopefully, I won’t be. For my own sake, but I felt it rude not to tell you my feelings, which I’ve bottled up for the sake of maintaining peace.  
I don’t regret loving you, even if you make fun of me for the rest of my life. I’m glad it was you. _

“Although I desperately wish I could of called you my Sakusa Atsumu...” 

Atsumu had unknowingly read the last line out-loud, which caused everyone’s head to snap in the direction of Sakusa, who sat there with his hands in his head. He looked utterly deflated. 

Finally, after utter silence, a tap came upon Sakusa’s shoulder, causing him to jolt up and stare at the person in front of him. Atsumu looked at him with wide eyes, but they weren’t filled with disgust or anger. Sakusa had never seen Atsumu’s eyes light up like so. It warmed his heart. Atsumu placed a gentle hand on Sakusa’s cheek, which caused Sakusa to instantly relax, not caring about germs or the fact he could get sick. He just wanted to be held by Atsumu. Atsumu smiled widely at him, with Hinata and Bokuto practically phasing throughout the room with excitement. Atsumu looked Sakusa in the eyes before whispering softly into Sakusa’s ear. 

“You need to take me on a date first, before I become your Sakusa Atsumu.”

With that final sentence, Atsumu gave Sakusa a wink, looked back at the two boys who practically covered him in high-fives and hugs, and left Sakusa sitting there still processing what had happened. 

A smile adorned his face, as he pushed himself up off the bench and walked just a little taller than before. This was the same place in which Sakusa had first started confessing his feelings for Atsumu into that book. He guessed all his frustration to finding every perfect word to describe his now to-be-boyfriend really paid off. He walked out the door after them, finally catching back up with Atsumu and falling at a steady pace beside him.


	2. Bonus Smut Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, all it took was an interview, a reporter, who was quite the flirt, sat a little too close to Atsumu that night. She’d lightly graze his thighs, complimenting them and drawing circles in them. Atsumu was evidently uncomfortable.

Atsumu and Kiyoomi have now been dating for a couple months, their love lives blossoming dearly with every moment spent together. Atsumu realized quickly Kiyoomi’s love language was acts of service and quality time, at least they shared quality time in common. Atsumu was very adjustable to that, even if he was more of a physical touch type of person.

Kiyoomi had realized from the way Atsumu mumbled in his sleep how needy the setter had become. Atsumu would cling on tightly, the bulge evident in his boxers and against Kiyoomi’s leg. Kiyoomi’s own emotions surfacing for that night, before he’d shove the other away and deciding to take care of himself in the washroom. Kiyoomi never minded Atsumu’s clingyness, but he wanted Atsumu to admit, rather beg, for what his unconsciousness kept hinting at. 

A few days passed like that, Atsumu would wake up with immense morning wood, causing him to flush in embarrassment and hide in the washroom. One morning he’d let a moan that was a little too loud escape, which prompt Kiyoomi to knock on the door and ask if everything was alright.

“I’m fine. Yer being quite clingy this morning, Omi!” Atsumu would retort. With a soft chuckle, Kiyoomi would let his words flow through the door and make its way to Atsumu’s eardrums, “Well, if you’d ever like to try using something else on yourself, my hands are quite free right now.” 

Atsumu’s mind raced with many images of the curly, black-haired wing spiker with those flexible wrists, which could get these hard to reach places. Atsumu released without realizing it, causing a mess, but he continued to milk his orgasm, wanting to enjoy every inch of these images with Kiyoomi looming over him. He wondered how he could create that into reality. 

Apparently, all it took was an interview, a reporter, who was quite the flirt, sat a little too close to Atsumu that night. She’d lightly graze his thighs, complimenting them and drawing circles in them. Atsumu was evidently uncomfortable. Kiyoomi took notice of it and after the intermission asked to have Atsumu moved beside him. The studio was quite appalled, Atsumu not so much, but they agreed to the demanding request. The rest of the interview Kiyoomi shot daggers at the woman, practically carving wrinkles of worry into her face. Kiyoomi decided to be even more of a prick and rested his legs lazily across Atsumu’s luscious thighs. This position didn’t bother Atsumu much at home, but he was a blushing mess since it was being recorded for national television. 

They’d gotten home that night after a bit of light drinking. Kiyoomi seemed oddly more confident and touchy than normal. Once inside the apartment, Atsumu’s back instantly hit the drywall, which caused a yelp from Atsumu’s throat. He was quickly silenced with Kiyoomi’s moist tongue slithering with his own. They danced for a bit, before Atsumu became a grunting mess. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt Kiyoomi’s slender fingers run themselves over his muscular chest, running down his stomach and playing with his waist band.

Kiyoomi then gripped Atsumu’s thighs, digging his nails into the tender flesh beneath the fabric and causing Atsumu to yelp. He picked up the rusty blonde and carried him to their shared bedroom. He slammed the smaller one on the bed before pinning him with his wrists above his head. Atsumu already looked like a mess, living out every one of his fantasies from the past couple of weeks. Atsumu’s mind went blank when he felt Kiyoomi’s cold finger tips tracing figures into his warm skin underneath his shirt. 

“Please, god, just strip me already, Omi...” Atsumu barely managed to moan at the end because Kiyoomi was quick to meet his demands and expectations. Atsumu was stripped practically naked, his boxers remained to allow him some dignity. Kiyoomi stripped himself of his shirt and pants, pressing his clothed erection into Atsumu’s. The friction in itself cause Atsumu to moan. His fantasies had never depicted Kiyoomi as much of a tease, but he wasn’t complaining. Kiyoomi was quick to work on Atsumu’s bare chest, the sound of sucking and hissing resonated for the next half an hour or so. 

Abstract art littered Atsumu’s chest, scratch marks decorated his thighs, and Atsumu’s face wore an expression of pure bliss. He had bitten down on his lip so much that it had begun to bleed. He didn’t want Kiyoomi to savour all his intoxicating mews before Kiyoomi got to the more erotic stuff.

Kiyoomi pulled it out and at the sight of it. Atsumu gasped. 

“How is that supposed to fit anywhere?” He mumbled. Kiyoomi let out a dark chuckle, cocking an eyebrow at the smaller boy. 

“We can always stretch a few holes.” Kiyoomi declared, lacing his fingers with lube and pressing the excess against Atsumu’s stomach, watching him shudder at the cold texture. Kiyoomi propped Atsumu’s leg over his shoulder, the other hung loosely at his pale hips. Kiyoomi felt his way around the mounds of Atsumu’s ass, adventuring for the hole. Upon finding the entrance, the tip of his index swirled around the rim, causing Atsumu to cover his face with his hands. Kiyoomi was quick to snatch up Atsumu’s wrists and pin them above the blondes head, demanding to see every lewd expression for the next undetermined hours. 

Kiyoomi slipped his index in, feeling around and brushing against a few nerves, scrutinizing Atsumu’s expressions intently. Kiyoomi had to know which way to hit in order to get Atsumu as riled up as himself. 

Atsumu’s breathing became shallow and weak. Easily winded by his extraordinary boyfriend, they’d never done such lewd things before, but with Atsumu’s lack of physical contact recently, he’s become hypersensitive to any sort of touch Kiyoomi will give him. His mind rushed as he tried to buck his hips into the agile fingers. Kiyoomi added an extra digit to satisfy the needs of the demanding blonde. Kiyoomi kissed Atsumu’s forehead as he inserted another finger, watching the smaller boys face contort with blissful erotica. 

After much preparation, Atsumu began to beg for more. “Omi...” Atsumu’s voice became a harsh tone, “All of you. Now.” Kiyoomi simply stared down at the boy, gripping more tightly at his wrists and ceasing the motions of his fingers, reminding the blonde who was in charge tonight. 

“Please...?” 

With Atsumu’s plea, Kiyoomi was quick to flip the other onto his stomach, pinning his wrists behind the small of his back. Atsumu’s face was engulfed by the comfort of their mattress. Atsumu spread his own legs, eager to get on with the show. He could hear the distant squelching of the lube bottle, pondering on the fact of if Kiyoomi will wear a condom or not. 

Soon, Atsumu felt the tip of Kiyoomi’s member against his entrance. The skin-to-skin contact driving him over the edge. He groaned into the mattress as he heard a hiss escape Kiyoomi’s lips from above him. The curly haired boy leaned down so that his lips were directly beside Atsumu’s ear. He nibbled at the lobe as he slowly entered inside Atsumu, causing the boy to yelp at the stinging sensation. Kiyoomi’s actions became deliberate and precise, brushing against all the previous nerves he had tormented with his fingers. 

After a bit of adjusting and much of Atsumu’s cries for more movement and less care, Kiyoomi discarded the nice approach. The curly boy began to ram Atsumu into the mattress. The bed frame hitting the wall with loud squeaks from beneath the mattress. Atsumu was the loudest of them all, with Kiyoomi coming in second. Their moans mixed and clashed, along with all the erotic noises their body created. With every pump, the lube rubbing against Atsumu’s hole and Kiyoomi’s member made a moist noise. Their love conquered mountains and scared the Gods even. Atsumu has never felt such bliss before, the disregard for his comfort and the complete annihilation of his back side being more intoxicating than he’d imagine. Kiyoomi felt at home inside Atsumu, like the boy was never to leave his side. Their moans rang church bells as they each reached their climax. Atsumu earlier then Kiyoomi. With a few extra thrusts, Kiyoomi joined Atsumu in his blissful paradise. 

After a momentary pause from their earth shattering sex, Kiyoomi looked over at Atsumu, who laid absent-mindedly beside him. He cupped the blondes cheek, giving him a kiss, causing the boy to snap out of his fantasies. The two simply gazed into each other’s eyes and smiled fondly at the other. A calming kiss was shared between the two of them, before Kiyoomi was insisting he cleaned Atsumu up. 

The boy had prepared a bath for them both, only to come back and find Atsumu asleep already. He sighed, cleaned up the other messes around the sleeping beauty, letting him replenish his strength. He placed a kiss a top his head and whispered lightly into his ear, “I’ll make you breakfast when you wake up, for now rest, my dear.”


End file.
